What is There To Do in Space?
by Kunsei
Summary: Data and new Transfer, Commander Kunsei, decide to take a break from the usual duties of the Enterprise.


The stars passed by the Enterprise, a Federation starship, as the immense vessel passed through Neutral Zone.

Inside, a man in a black and yellow Star Fleet uniform sat at a desk, gazing intensely at a computer screen, tapping the touch-sensitive controls.

"How can you read in this dim lighting?" A familiar voice greeted him and he turned to face a young teenage girl, in the same uniform design as him, but it was red instead of yellow. A mechanical arm replaced her right arm, her fingers sleek metal claws and she looked at him. Her eyes were bright green as she smiled calmly, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all." Data swiveled in his chair to face her over his desk, "Can I help you, Kunsei?"

"I'm lonely. Riker's asleep, so I can't bug him."

"You mean Commander Riker." Data said, attempting to correct her.

"I'm the same rank as him, I'll call him whatever the hell I want."

"Ah." Data said, turning back to the screen of the computer, when he suddenly felt a hand and claws on his shoulders. "Kunsei?" Data asked, sounding puzzled, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just seeing what you're doing."

"I am evaluating the Enterprise for any malfunctions before we enter the territory of the Klingon Empire." Data answered calmly.

"Finding anything?"

"Not at the moment."

"Good." Kunsei said, her claws tracing down the center of Data's back.

"Kunsei, stop," Data shuddered, "I find that uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? Or arousing?" Kunsei hissed.

"I think both…"

"You're an android, you don't think…you know." Kunsei said, her clawed hand resting on Data's waist, inching closer to the crotch of his uniform.

He shifted in his chair, "Kunsei…"

"What?"

"This would be a hell of a lot easier on the bed." Data commented, his pale yellow eyes meeting her bright green ones.

"When did you learn to swear?" Kunsei asked, as Data stood up and he pressed into her, slowly luring her to the bed, "About the same time I met you."

"I remember that…you were so confused for an android. Seeing a Draconian for the first time, a young girl the same rank as you." Kunsei said, sitting on the edge of the bed, Data easing his hands under her waistband, pulling out the tucked in top of the uniform, "If I was confused, I would not have known."

"Remember when I saved your ass, back when we were attacked by Ferengi?" Now, Kunsei had her natural hand on the crotch of Data's uniform, and he sucked in a breath, lifting Kunsei's shirt up, revealing a black, lace edged bra. He threw the shirt aside, "If it had not been for you, we probably would not be here now."

"What a pity…" Kunsei said, and she began to undo Data's pants, her gaze still locked to Data's.

They switched positions, Kunsei's head on Data's pillow as he placed himself between her legs. Kunsei's gaze was glazed with lust as she fixed her gaze on the hard-on between his legs.

Data hastily pulled off his shirt and turned back to slowly and teasingly pull off Kunsei's pants. She bared her teeth, and Data knew that her Draconian blood was heating up; ready to strike the second he entered her.

He decided to take the chance, knowing his friend, Geordi, had enabled him to take the attacks without electrocuting her. He slowly advanced her, and his emotion program kicked in, letting him feel anxiety at the suddenly aggressive gleam in the Commander's eyes.

With a sudden movement, he trusted into her and she snarled, jerking forwards, aiming towards his neck, and her fangs penetrating Data's skin-like covering. He gasped, a mixture of intense pleasure and pain spiking through him.

Despite the pain, he continued to trust into her, and eventually the animal gleam was replaced by lost sensation as she moved with him, her soft moans only making Data more aroused. He slowed down, knowing Kunsei's instinct was under control and he lowered his upper body to be closer to her.

Without words, they kissed passionately, the room hot and silent other then their soft moans.

Suddenly, Data's back arched abruptly and his entire body jerked as he moaned loudly and he felt himself fill her. Her Draconian body rejected it as it pooled, thick and white, on the sheet between them.

Indescribable pleasure shocked every circuit in Data's body, which only intensified as Kunsei met her climax and moaned loudly as well, raising her hips up into him.

They laid next to each other and Kunsei sighed, "Sorry I bit you…"

"It was only instinct. There was nothing you could do about it." Data replied, softly running his fingers through her dark hair.

"I wish…I could stop listening to it…"

"But you cannot. Now go to sleep." Data urged, holding the Draconian closer to him, and she soon fell asleep.

Data watched her for a while, before finally shutting down for the night.


End file.
